


December 22nd

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [22]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Campfires, Drabble, F/F, Snow, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Adora and Catra watch the stars.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 12





	December 22nd

**Author's Note:**

> almost forgot to post today aaaahhhh

Adora was watching the stars, the night quiet and cool around her. The snow was crisp beneath her boots. Her eyes darted from star to star until a streak shot across the sky.

“Did you make a wish?” Catra asked from where she was curled in the blanket below her, sleepily watching the sky.

Adora thought for a few moments, thinking of her life as it was right then. What she would change, and wouldn’t.

“I already have everything I could ever wish for,” she said truthfully, as she sat on the log beside Catra, looking into the crackling fire.


End file.
